Can We Stay Like This - Haleb
by XXMollyPowellXX
Summary: Can We Stay Like This is part three of four of a series and is from Halebs POV. I will be writing a story for Ezria, Spaleb and Emmison. Each story will be 50 chapters and at the start of a new story, there will be a 5 year time jump. Once I have finished this series, I may or may not do another series from the kids POV. Please read and reveiw. I'm always happy for new suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hanna's POV:

5 long years it's been. Within those, Emily and Allison didn't adopt the baby. He sadly passed away in a car crash on the way to their house. Here's an update on the families. The Fitz's: Aria and Ezra have been married for nearly 14 years. Jade is 12, Oliver is 10 and Maddie is 5. The Cavanaugh's: Spencer and Toby have been married for 14 years. Mason is 11, Isabella is 10 and Lily and Tommy are 5. They also brought a 5 bedroom house just outside of Rosewood. The Dilaurentis-Fields: Allison and Emily have been married for 10 years. Lucy and James are both 14. Anyway, back to the story.

Hanna: Kids, you're going to be late!

The kids come down the stairs and we drive them to school.

Jacob: Mom, can I have a sleepover at Lucas' house today?

Hanna: No. It's a school night. On Friday you might be able to.

April: By mom. By dad.

Caleb: See you later.

The kids go off into the building. I drop Caleb to work and then drive myself to the bridal boutique which is half in my name and half in spencer's.

Spencer: You're late.

Hanna: I know, I'm sorry.

Spencer: Well, we need to get the deliveries for Italy, England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Germany, Japan, Taiwan, China, Poland and Iceland ready.

Hanna: Ok. I have all the dresses labelled up so it shouldn't be too hard. When are we getting our next batch of dresses?

Spencer: In the next few days. We can't have an empty store, it's bad publicity.

Hanna: I know. We are trying. We really are. And over the last ten years we have managed to make the business go global. We have orders coming from all over the world!

Spencer: That's great, but right now, we need to focus on getting those dresses sent out.

Hanna: Ok. When are they being picked up?

Spencer: This afternoon. You're going to have to work late and make sure the correct ones get sent.

Caleb's POV:

It's around lunch time, I'm sitting in my store working on a laptop, when an unexpected visitor comes in.

Caleb: Shouldn't you be in school?

Jacob: Yeah. I wanted to go home for lunch.

Caleb: No one is home though.

Jacob: I know that. Then I texted grandma Ashley to see if I could go to her house. Just as I was about to send the text, two older boys came past me on their bikes really fast and pushed me to the ground. Thats how my phone got smashed.

Caleb: Jacob. Let me see.

Jacob hands me his phone and it's clear that it is broken.

Caleb: I'll try to fix it, but it's gonna be hard.

Jacob: Thank you. Hey dad?

Caleb: Yes, son?

Jacob: There's only three hours left of school, can I stay here until the end of the day?

Caleb: Ok, but your mom won't be happy!

Jacob: She doesn't have to know.

Caleb: Well, when the school call her and mention that you didn't turn up for your last class, she's gonna panic.

Jacob: Won't she call you?

Caleb: Yep, and the beast will be released.

Jacob and I laugh at my comment.

Caleb: Have you got any homework to do?

Jacob: Yeah.

Caleb: Well, there's a desk in the back room. You can use that. There's also a box of sodas and a box of chips. Have some if you want.

Hanna's POV:

Spencer asked me to go to the store and get us some lunch. I'm on my way back and I get a call from my kids school.

Hanna: Hello?

School: Is this Mrs Hanna Rivers?

Hanna: Yes, why?

School: We are calling about your son, Jacob Rivers.

Shit, I thought to myself.

Hanna: Is everything ok?

School: Well no.

Hanna: He hasn't got into a finger has he?

School: No, nothing like that. He's missing.

Those last two words that the woman says sends a massive wave of worry over me.

School: Mrs Rivers?

Hanna: Yes, I'm still here.

School: Your son was last seen in his history class. Then at lunch, none of his friends knew where he was.

Hanna: Um ok. I'll talk to my husband, see if he knows anything. Should I call you when he's found?

School: Yes please. We want to ensure we have safety over every child.

Hanna: Ok. Thank you for informing me.

School: You're welcome Mrs Rivers.

I end the call and immediately call Caleb.

Caleb: Hey babe.

Hanna: Don't hey babe me.

Caleb: Woah, calm down. What's wrong?

Caleb's POV:

Jacob comes out from the back and is now in front of me, since he knows I'm talking to his mother.

Hanna: I know he is with you.

Caleb: Who?

Hanna: Jacob.

Caleb: Yeah, he came about an hour and a half ago.

Hanna: Put him on the phone please.

I pass the phone to Jacob.

Jacob: Hello?

Hanna: Jacob Rivers, you better explain to me why you are skipping school!

Jacob: I'm not skipping school. I wanted to come home for lun-. Can I explain in person?

Hanna: Fine, but this better be good mister.

Jacob: Ok. I love you mom.

Hanna: I love you to.

The phone call ends and Jacob passes back my phone.

Jacob: Well, how bad can she be?

A few moments later, Hanna come rushing in, full of rage.

Hanna: You wanted to explain in person. I'm here. Explain.

Jacob: Ok. I wanted to go home for lunch today. When I realised that no one was home, I started to text grandma Ashley. Just as I was about to send the tex, two older boys came past really fast on their bikes and pushed me to the ground. I landed on top of my phone and sort of grazed my wrist.

Hanna: Jacob. You should have called one of us.

Jacob: I know, but I didn't want to stress either of you.

Hanna: Look, I'm going home now, so you can come with me. Get your stuff.

Hanna's POV:

Jacob collects his things and soon enough we are back on the road. About 5 minutes after we left, Caleb calls me.

Hanna: What?

Caleb: There's some things you need to see on Jacob's phone.

Hanna: He hasn't been sending dirty texts or asking for nudes has he?

Caleb: What, no?

Hanna: Well, what is it?

Caleb: I think he's being cyber bullied.

Hanna: Ok. I'm turning around when I can.

Caleb: Ok.

I end the call and Jacob turns to me.

Jacob: Why are we turning around mom?

Hanna: We are going back.

Jacob: Why, did you forget something?

Hanna: No, but there's something the three of us need to discuss.

Jacob: What? Has something happened?

Hanna: Just wait until we get there.

We arrive back at the store and are now in front of Caleb.

Caleb: You fucking dork, just go and kill yourself four eyes. What kind of messages are these?

Jacob: I thought I could handle it, ok?

Hanna: How long has this been going on?

Jacob: About three weeks.

Hanna: Why didn't you tell us, we are meant to protect you from things like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Caleb's POV:

Me, Hanna and Caleb are still standing in my store.

Hanna: Did not hear what I just said? We are your parents and we are suppose to protect you from things like this!

Jacob: God, you don't have to protect me form everything! I can handle it ok!

With that, Jacob runs out the store. Hanna and me stare at each other for a few quick moments and then decide to follow him. Damn it. He's out of sight.

Hanna: What do we do now?

Caleb: We look for him. He can't have gone far.

Hanna: Ok. Here's what we can do. I'll go left and you go right. We search for 30 minutes. If either of us fined him, we call one another. If after 30 minutes and we still can't find him, then we will have to try something else.

Caleb: Ok.

Hanna: I love you Caleb.

Caleb: I love you Hanna.

I give my beloved wife a hug and then we go our separate ways.

Caleb: Jacob? Jacob, where are you? We're sorry, Jacob!

I get no response, but still carry on my search. I'm walking towards a playground and there's a little boy.

Caleb: Jacob, is that you?

The boy turns around and runs away. It isn't him.

Caleb: Jacob! Please come back!

30 minutes pass and I still can't find him. I haven't had a call from Hanna, so she probably hasn't found him. I call Hanna to let he know I haven't found him.

Hanna: Have you found him? Is he safe?

Caleb: No. I was calling you to let you know that I haven't had any luck.

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: Ok. Well, I'm back at the store. I'll see you soon.

Caleb: Ok. I love you.

Hanna: I love you to.

I end the call and sit in the car. Caleb soon joins me and we drive home. The car journey home is almost 100% silent.

Caleb: We're going to find him. I promise.

Hanna: Don't make promises that you can't keep!

Caleb: When have I ever broke a promise?

Hanna: I don't know.

Caleb: Exactly. Look, he hasn't even been missing for an hour.

Hanna: I know. I need to calm down. Stress is bad for the baby.

Caleb: Wait what?

Hanna: I didn't say anything.

Caleb: Yes you did. You said that stress is bad for the baby. Hanna, are you pregnant?

I sigh.

Hanna: Yes.

Caleb: How long have you known?

Hanna: 3 weeks.

Caleb: When were you going to tell me?

Hanna: I was going to tell you tonight, but it came out now.

Caleb Oh my god.

Hanna: What?

Caleb: Nothing, I just can't believe that I'm going to be a dad again.

Caleb's POV:

We get home and soon later, we go to pick up our two daughters.

Hanna: We should be out there, looking for him.

Caleb: It's been a few hours; let him cool off. Give him time to come around.

April: What's only been a few hours mom?

Hanna: Nothing sweetheart.

Molly: Where's Jacob mommy?

Hanna: Ok. Jacob has been having a little bit of trouble. Me, him and dad talked about it at dad's shop. He got really upset and ran out. He's still not come back, but I'm sure he'll be back soon.

April: Is he ok?

Caleb: He's fine.

April: Do you know when he's coming home?

Hanna: No.

Molly: I want Jacob!

Molly starts to have one of her temper tantrums, which I can tell, makes Hanna cry.

Hanna: It's ok sweetie. Jacob is coming home soon, I promise.

We get back into our house and then our two daughters go upstairs to play.

Hanna: When should we tell them about the baby?

Caleb: I don't know. I think they have had enough today.

Hanna: Ok. I'm going to go out and look for him. It's going to start getting dark soon and I don't want him sleeping rough.

Caleb: No. I don' want my pregnant wife staying out late looking for our son, who I know you care about so very much. I'll go.

Hanna: Ok.

Caleb: I love you.

Hanna's POV:

Caleb has been gone for about an hour now. Me, April and Molly are watching Mako Mermaids on Netflix. About 10 minutes into the third episode, Caleb walks through the door. He's empty handed and no one is following behind him. I get up from the couch and walk over to Caleb who is still standing by the front door.

Hanna: Any luck?

Caleb shakes his head.

Hanna: Do you have any ideas of where he could be?

Caleb shakes his head again.

Hanna: Hold on.

Caleb: What?

Hanna: That watch we got him for his birthday last year.

Caleb: What about it?

Hanna: Didn't you do something to it?

Caleb: I chipped it. It's got a tracking device on it! Hanna, you are a genius!

Hanna: Careful.

I push Caleb after he hugs me quickly and tightly.

Caleb: Sorry.

Hanna: What devices is the watch connected to?

Caleb: Your phone, my phone and the laptop at the store.

I check my phone and for some reason, nothing is loading.

Caleb: My phone is dead. I'm going to have to go to the store.

Hanna: Ok. Be careful.

Caleb: I will. I love you.

April: Are you going out again dad?

Caleb: Yes, but I'll only be 10 minutes.

Caleb's POV:

I leave my home and drive down to my store. I go inside and log onto the laptop. Once I find the location of Jacob, I call Hanna.

Hanna: Where is he?

Caleb: It says he is 10 blocks from the house.

Hanna: Isn't that near Emily and Ali's?

Caleb: Yes and no. It's more towards Aria and Ezra's house.

Hanna: Shall I call them; see if they have seen anything?

Caleb: Yes. I'm going to try and follow the trace.

Hanna: Ok.

I end the call and follow the blue line. I get to the dot where it says where Jacob is, but there's no sign of him.

Caleb: JACOB?

I walk around for a bit and soon find his watch, lying on top of a trashcan.

Caleb: Why Jacob?

I shove the watch in my pocket and get back into the car.

Hanna: Have you found him?

Caleb: No. He took his watch off and left it on top of a trash can. What did Aria and Ezra say?

Hanna: Aria wasn't answering so I called Ezra.

Caleb: And…

Hanna: He hasn't seen or heard anything. I'm starting to get worried. He should have had enough time to cool off by now. This isn't like him Caleb. What if he's done something stupid?

Caleb: Don't talk like that Hanna. I'm sure he is safe.

Hanna: You can't guarantee anything.

Caleb: I know. I'm coming home now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hanna's POV:

Caleb gets home and we put the girls to bed. After that, we go into the living room.

Hanna: I'm calling the cops.

Caleb: No Hanna!

Hanna: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?

Caleb: Look. You and I both know that the police won't do anything until he's been missing for 48 hours. Until then, they won't do anything.

Hanna: I know, but what else can we do?

Caleb: I don't know.

Hanna: Ok, maybe I shouldn't call the cops, but we can call Toby.

Caleb: I'll call him now.

Caleb calls Toby and puts it on speaker.

Toby: Hello?

Caleb: Sorry it's late Toby. We have a problem.

Toby: What?

Caleb: Jacob is missing!

Toby: Oh my god. When did he go missing?

Caleb: A few hours ago.

Toby: There's not much we can do until he's been missing for 48 hours.

Caleb: We know. We've been looking for him and there's no sign.

Toby: Well, call me in the morning, but until then, the only things you can do are either sit at home and hope he will walk through the door, or go out and look for him again.

Caleb: We want to look for him, but the thing is, we don't know where to look.

Toby: I wish I knew what to say but-

Caleb's POV:

Hanna: Is Spencer there, Toby?

Toby: She's putting the twins to bed, why?

Hanna: Can you tell her I'm not coming to work tomorrow?

Toby: Sure.

Hanna: Thanks.

We continue the chat about our missing son for 5 more minutes and then the call is ended.

Caleb: We're going to find him, don't worry.

I hug my wife and then we go up to bed. Neither of us are able to fall asleep.

Hanna: We should still be out there looking for him.

Caleb: As much as I want to do that, we have two daughters to look after and then there's either our next son or daughter to take care of.

Hanna pulls up her shirt and lays her hands on her flat stomach.

Hanna: It's amazing to think there's another human being growing inside me.

Molly: What?

Hanna and me turn to see our 5 year old daughter standing in the door way of our bedroom.

Molly: I can't sleep momma.

Hanna: Come here sweetie.

Molly climbs onto our bed and lays between the two of us.

Molly: You said that there was another hooman been growing inside of you. What does that mean mommy?

Hanna: It means that- Is your sister awake?

Molly nods her head.

Hanna's POV:

The three of us get up from Caleb's bed and mine and go to Molly and April's room.

April: What's wrong mom?

Hanna: There's something you should know.

April: What?

Hanna: Dad and me are having another baby.

April: Oh.

April doesn't look too excited.

Hanna: What's wrong baby?

April: Nothing, I just thought of Jacob.

Hanna: Come here.

We have a family hug and then I pull away.

Caleb: What's wrong?

Hanna: I need to find Jacob.

Caleb: Hanna wait!

I run out of the bedroom and run down the stairs. I trip over a toy and take a tumble down the stairs; hitting my head on the metal banister at the bottom.

Caleb: Hanna! Stay here girls.

Caleb comes down the stairs and kneels down beside me. I try to get up, but I'm told to stay put by Caleb.

Hanna: Caleb I'm fine.

Caleb: You're not fine. We need to see if the baby is ok and if you are ok.

Hanna: Jacob is more important.

Caleb: I know you want to go and look for him, but you need medical attention.

Hanna: No, I need to look for Jacob.

Caleb's POV:

Hanna gives in and I take her to the hospital. The girls come with us as there is no one to watch them.

Doctor: Let's do this ultrasound then.

The cold gel is squirted onto Hanna's belly and we keep our eyes locked on the screen.

Doctor: There's your baby.

Hanna: Is it ok?

Doctor: It looks perfectly fine.

Hanna: Thank you god.

Caleb: Next time you want to rush for something, please walk.

Hanna: I will.

Hanna wipes the gel off of her stomach and rolls down her shirt. She has a bruise from where she hit her head, but nothing serious. When she is discharged from the hospital, we drive home. The kids fall asleep on the way home, but Hanna stays awake. We pull up to the drive and there is someone lying on the doormat. I get out the car, instructing Hanna to stay inside, and see whom it is.

Caleb: Jacob?

The person who is on the doormat turns around and the second miracle of the night has just been performed.

Caleb: HANNA!

Hanna gets out of the car and walks over to us. She starts to cry when she realizes the boy that I have in my arms is Jacob.

Hanna: Jacob, thank god you're ok!

Jacob: I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have run away like that.

Hanna: That doesn't matter right now.

Jacob: Where were you?

Hanna: We were at the hospital, seeing if your little brother or sister is ok.

Hanna's POV:

We get inside and I instantly make up a hot water bottle for Jacob. Caleb puts the girls to bed again and Caleb and me sit on the couch with Jacob.

Jacob: So you're having another baby?

Caleb: That's right.

Jacob: So why did you have to go to the hospital, and why is there a bruise on your head?

Hanna: I wanted to go and look for you and I ran a little too fast. I tripped over something on the stairs and fell down. Your trusty dad here took me to the hospital and that's where I had a scan to see if the baby was ok and it is. The bruise is from where I hit my head on the metal at the bottom.

Jacob: Are you ok?

Hanna: I'm fine. Look, you should get some sleep. We can talk about your cyber bullying tomorrow.

Jacob: Ok.

Jacob goes upstairs and then I hug my husband tightly.

Caleb: Its ok. Everything is ok.

Hanna: Our family is complete.

Caleb: Almost.

Hanna: This little one is going to have a crazy family. Crazy aunts, crazy uncles and crazy cousins.

Caleb: And a crazy mom.

Hanna: Hey.

Caleb: I love you.

Hanna: I love you to.

Caleb and me kiss until we are interrupted by Jacob calling Caleb.

Caleb: Is everything ok Jacob?

Jacob: Everything's fine. Can I have a drink?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Caleb's POV:

Hanna and me wake up the next day; knowing that all our children are 100% safe.

Hanna: Good morning.

Caleb: Good morning.

Hanna: There's someone you haven't said hello to.

I roll my eyes playfully and roll up Hanna's shirt. I smile and begin to talk.

Caleb: Good morning baby rivers.

Hanna: Good morning daddy. I love you very much.

We lay in bed a little longer, before I get up and get the kids ready for school. Jacob isn't going in and we are going straight to the school.

Caleb: I'll be back in a bit Hanna.

Hanna: Ok. I love you.

Caleb: I love you to.

I leave the house and take my two of possibly three daughters to school.

April: Dad, how come Jacob isn't going to school?

Caleb: Your mother and me are taking him in later to talk to the principal about something.

Molly: Daddy?

Caleb: Yes sweetheart?

Molly: Is the new baby here yet?

Caleb: Not just yet Mol. We got 8 more months yet.

Molly: But 8 months is too long!

Caleb: I promise you it will fly by.

I drop the kids of and return home.

Hanna: Did molly have a tantrum?

Hanna's POV:

Caleb: Surprisingly, no.

Hanna and Jacob get ready and then we drive to the school at about 11:00 am. We are now in the principal's office.

Principal: So you are implying that Jacob is being bullied, both physically and online?

Hanna: It's not that we are implying it, it's that we are saying it's true. Look at the printouts if you don't believe me.

I hand the principal the papers that we managed to print off before coming to the school.

Principal: Well these comments are very um inappropriate.

Hanna: Inappropriate? They are vile! Disgusting!

I stand up and raise my voice.

Principal: Mrs Rivers! May I ask you to lower your voice? We have exams going on just a couple of classrooms away.

Hanna: I don't care about that right now! All I care about is the safety of my son and that the bullies need to be found and punished for their actions.

Principal: Mrs Rivers, I can assure you that we will make a full investigation for this and when we find out who the culprits are, we will see to that they are punished with exclusion.

Hanna: Is that all? Bullying is a crime, especially if it's physical! If nothing happens within the next 48 hours, I swear, I will go to the police! Do you understand?

Principal: I would kindly appreciate it Mrs Rivers if you wouldn't make threats thank you.

Hanna: Caleb, Jacob, we're leaving.

The three of us leave and go home.

Caleb: You handled that very um well.

Hanna: Why the sudden hesitation?

I say in an annoyed tone with my arms folded across my breasts.

Caleb's POV:

We arrive home and Jacob goes up to his room. Hanna lay's on the couch and I get some chips from the cupboard. I go to the couch and Hanna lifts her legs up. I sit down at the end and she puts her legs on top of me.

Hanna: I've just realized that I haven't told the girls about the pregnancy!

Caleb: Why don't you tell them now?

Hanna: Aria is working. Ali is working. Em is working. Spencer is working. Everyone is working.

Caleb: Ok. Why don't you send a group text and meet in the restaurant after?

Hanna: Done it.

Hanna puts her phone down and sits up. She moves closer to me and looks down at her stomach.

Caleb: What you thinking about?

Hanna: Weather we are going to have a little Charlie or Katie running around.

Caleb: Charlie or Katie? Since when did you decide on the name of our future child?

Hanna: Just now.

Caleb: I like both of those, but for the boy name, I like Ryan.

Hanna: Ryan Rivers? I like it.

Caleb: I love you.

Hanna: I love you to.

Caleb: You want a drink?

Hanna: No. I want a kiss.

I give Hanna a kiss and then snuggle with her as we watch T.V. We fall asleep, but are when when Jacob comes downstairs.

Hanna: Is everything ok Jacob?

Jacob: Yeah. I feel sick.

Hanna gets up and walks over to our son.

Hanna's POV:

I sort Jacob out with some medicine and then sit back with Caleb. After a few hours, Jacob stays home with Caleb and I go to get Molly and April.

April: Mom, why did I see you and Caleb and dad at school in the principal's office?

Hanna: There's no reason.

April: Ok.

Molly: Mommy, can we go to the park?

Hanna: Not today, love. You and April are going to grandpa Tom's this weekend.

Molly: What about Jacob?

Hanna: He's staying with dad and me for a few days. He needs to be watched after what happened.

Molly: Oh. Can grandpa Tom take us to the zoo?

Hanna: If you ask nicely.

We get home and then I call the girls. I meet up with them at the restaurant and I prepare to tell them about the baby.

Aria: So why did you want to meet up?

Hanna: Because… I'm… Pregnant.

Emily: Oh my god!

Spencer: Congratulations!

Allison: That's so exciting!

Aria: I'm so happy for you!

Hanna: Thank you.

Spencer: How far along are you?

Hanna: Coming up to 4 and 1/2 weeks.

Aria: Do you want a boy or girl?

Hanna: Well I would like another boy since the last two times I gave birth were girls.

Caleb's POV:

Caleb: Hanna, where are you?

Hanna: I'm stuck in traffic.

Caleb: Where are you?

Hanna: About 10 minutes away, why?

Caleb: I'm really worried about you. You've been ages.

Hanna: Ok. You don't have to worry about me all the time!

Caleb: You sound like Jacob.

Hanna: What?

Caleb: Nothing.

Hanna: How do I sound like Jacob?

Caleb: Forget that.

Hanna: Whatever. I'm coming home.

Caleb: Ok. How's baby Rivers?

Hanna: He or she is fine.

Caleb: What was that?

Hanna: A car crashed into the back of another in the next lane. I'm going to be even longer now.

Caleb: Seriously?

Hanna: Caleb, I went to dinner with my friends! What do you think I'm doing?

Caleb: I'm fucking worried about you? I get scared when you don't come home after ages after you sent me the text.

Hanna: I'm on my way home! How many fucking times?

Caleb: Ok sorry.

Hanna: You know what? I can't be bothered to talk or argue. I'm tired!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hanna's POV:

I arrive home and Caleb is sitting on the couch with a can of beer.

Caleb: You were stuck in traffic?

Hanna: Jesus Christ! I walk through the door after having an amazing evening with my friends to tell them about how we are having another baby and I don't even get a 'oh hey honey, how was your night?' or 'hey baby, I missed you!'.

Caleb: The last call we had was 48 minutes ago!

Hanna: Wow, very precise.

Caleb: Oh come on!

Hanna: Come on what?

Caleb: Did it really take you 48 minutes to travel 10 minutes?

Hanna: Theres was a car accident on the main road, what do you expect me to do, get out and walk?

I throw my heels to the ground and walk into the kitchen. Caleb follows me and we continue our argument.

Caleb: No.

Hanna: Where do you think I was? Who do you think I was with? What do you think I was doing?

Caleb: I love you Hanna, but there's something you're not telling me.

Hanna: Seriously, what do you think I'm hiding?

Caleb: Is the baby even mine?

I drop the jar of Pickles which smashes on the floor beneath me because of what Caleb questions.

Hanna: What?

Caleb: I'm sorry. I know you would never cheat on me!

Hanna: Then why are you acting as if I am? Did you cheat on me?

Caleb stays silent and turns his head away from me.

Caleb's POV:

Hanna: Oh my god, you did cheat on me didn't you?

Caleb: No of course not.

Hanna starts to cry.

Hanna: Tell me right now. Look me in the eye and tell me you did not cheat on me.

I still stay silent.

Hanna: TELL ME!

April: He didn't want me to say anything, but this woman called Mandie came into his store and kissed him.

Hanna: April, go back upstairs please princess.

April goes back upstairs.

Hanna: Not only did you cheat on me, but you told our daughter to keep it a secret and you didn't even have the guts to tell me first?

Caleb: Hanna, I promise you that I pulled away!

Hanna: If you did, you wouldn't have got our 10 year old daughter to keep it from me!

April: Are you mad mom?

Hanna: I told you to fucking go upstairs.

April goes back upstairs in tears.

Caleb: Don't you fucking talk to our daughter like that!

Hanna: Shut up! You have no right to say that to me.

Caleb: What are we going to do?

Hanna: I don't know.

Caleb: I love you Hanna! When Mandie kissed me, it meant nothing!

Hanna: You clearly kissed her! Otherwise you wouldn't have asked our daughter to keep it a secret!

Hanna's POV:

Me and Caleb are still fighting.

Hanna: Did anything else happen?

Caleb: What?

Hanna: Did it go further than a kiss?

Caleb: No.

Hanna: How can I trust you ever again?

Caleb: You can. She kissed me and I panicked. I didn't want you to eve know because I was-

Hanna: Scared?

Caleb: Yes. I'm so sorry Hanna.

Hanna: Me to.

Caleb: What?

Hanna: I can't believe you asked our daughter to not tell me. That's unforgivable.

Caleb: Please Hanna, give me another chance!

Hanna: I'm going to have to think about it. Until then, I don't want you staying in this house. Go to a motel or something, but I don't want you staying here?

Caleb: Hanna, we have a child on the way. We have three already!

Hanna: Don't you think I already know that? I let you know by the end of the week what I have decided.

Caleb: Don't do this.

Hanna: I want you to pack your bags and be out of here before 8:00 pm.

Caleb: Where am I meant to go?

Hanna: I told you, a motel or something, anywhere but here.

Caleb: Hanna please, I love you.

Hanna: I love you to Caleb, but I need space.

Caleb: Ok.

Caleb's POV:

I pack my bags and leave the house. I book myself into a motel for a few nights.

Caleb: Hanna pick up. I love you. I'm sorry. I know, I'm a jerk. I'm more than that. I'm so, so sorry for making our daughter keep a secret. I used her and a father shouldn't do that. I love you so, so, so much.

I end the call and sit on the white bed. I take a shower and go to sleep. I wake up and see that I have 4 missed calls from Hanna.

Caleb: Hello?

Hanna: I'm sorry. I overreacted last night. Yes you are a massively huge jerk for making our daughter keep a secret, but I should have listened to you. She kissed you and you pulled away.

Caleb: What are you saying?

Hanna: I forgive you.

Caleb: Does that mean I can come home?

Hanna: Yes and no.

Caleb: I don't follow.

Hanna: Yes you can come home. No, not yet though.

Caleb: Oh.

Hanna: You hurt me Caleb, a lot, but just know that I love you and forgive you.

Caleb: Ok.

Hanna: I'll call you wen I deicide that I want you home again.

Caleb: Ok. I'm so sorry. I love you to the moon and back an infinite amount of times.

Hanna: I love you to. Bye Caleb.

Caleb: Bye Hanna.

I end the call and look out the window. It's not an amazing view, but I can sort of see my home where my family are.

Caleb: I love you Hanna.

I go out to the café for some lunch and then go to work.

Hanna's POV:

It's been 5 days since the fight between Caleb and me. He really hurt me and I'm still not ready for him to come home. At the moment, I'm at work with Spencer.

Spencer: How you feeling? I mean with the pregnancy and everything.

Hanna: Fine.

Spencer: Are you ok? You seem upset about something.

Hanna: I told you I'm fine.

With that, I slam my diary down on the desk and storm into the back room. I lock myself in the mini bathroom.

Spencer: Hanna, open the door.

Hanna: No.

Spencer: Something's wrong, don't try to deny it because it's very clear.

Ashley: Excuse me?

Spencer: Can't you see I'm busy?

I recognize the voice of whoever walked into the store so I unlock the door and exit the bathroom.

Hanna: Mom?

Spencer: Miss Marin, I'm so sorry.

Ashley: It's ok. Hanna, can I talk to you please?

Hanna: Yeah.

Ashley: Is everything ok between you and Caleb?

Hanna: Yes why?

Ashley: Oh no reason. It's just when I was watching the kids yesterday, Molly said that she missed her daddy. Why would everything be ok and she says something like that?

Hanna: Fine. Caleb and me had an argument and I told him to leave.

Ashley: When did this Happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Caleb's POV:

I'm sitting in my store at work, when a familiar face walks in.

Caleb: Hanna! I thought you'd be working!

Hanna: My mom came in and started asking questions after I explained the situation. She and Spencer persuaded me to come here and talk to you.

Caleb: Um…

Hanna: I'm sorry for over reacting. I want you to come home, tonight.

Caleb: Are you sure, I can give you a bit more space?

Hanna: Yes I'm sure. I love you Caleb.

Caleb: I love you to.

Hanna steps forward and we lean in for a kiss. A customer who walks in interrupts it.

Caleb: I think you should leave.

Hanna steps behind the counter; biting her lip.

Hanna: Caleb, you can't speak to a customer like that!

Caleb: She is not just any customer, she's-

Mandie: Mandie St Clement.

Hanna: Mandie, I know that name somewhere. You kissed my husband!

Hanna steps from behind the counter and then stands in front of Mandie. Next thing I know, Hanna is slapping Mandie across the face.

Mandie: How dare you!

Hanna: You kissed my husband. You deserved it.

Caleb: I think you should leave, now!

Mandie: No.

Caleb: Hanna. Call the police.

Hanna: Ok.

Hanna's POV:

Just before I dial the last digit of the police number, Mandie gives in.

Mandie: I'll go, but just so you know, this isn't over.

Hanna: Good riddance.

Mandie leaves and Caleb hugs me. It's been about 10 minutes since she left and Caleb and I are in the back, when we hear the loudest crash ever. We go out to the front and both of us stare at the rubble.

Caleb: Mandie?

Caleb carefully climbs over some rubble and goes to Mandie's car that crashed into the store.

Hanna: Caleb, I can smell gas.

Caleb: Hanna, listen to me very carefully. I need you to get out the store and call 911.

Hanna: What about you?

Caleb: I'll be fine.

Hanna: Caleb, I'm not leaving you.

Caleb: Hanna, go!

I follow Caleb's instructions and when I get to safety, I'm greeted by passing people.

911: 911, what is your emergency?

Hanna: There's been a car accident. I was in the store with my husband and then a car crashed into the front. I got out, but my husband is still helping the driver. I was able to smell gas.

911: Calm down; now tell me the address.

I soon finish the call with 911. An ambulance arrives, but Caleb is still inside. Some of the ceiling has come down and I think Caleb might be hurt.

Hanna: Caleb!

More rubble collapses and I can't see Caleb anymore.

Paramedic: Miss, you need to step back.

Caleb's POV:

I manage to make room for Mandie. The firefighters manage to get through to us and we are freed from the wreck.

Hanna: CALEB!

Hanna hugs me as soon as I am at safety. Mandie is taken into an ambulance, then, I'm taken into one.

Caleb: Are you ok? Is the baby ok?

Hanna: We're fine. Are you ok?

Caleb: Just cuts and bruises.

Hanna: You were so brave.

Caleb: Thank you.

Hanna: I love you so much.

Caleb: I love you to.

Hanna is allowed into the ambulance with me and we are taken from the scene and to the hospital. When we get to the hospital, I'm separated from the love of my life and taken for scans. I get back to a room and Hanna soon enters.

Hanna: What did the doctors say?

Caleb: I have no major injuries; just smoke inhalation.

Hanna: So you're going to be ok?

Caleb: I'm going to be fine.

We sit together for about 10 to 15 minutes before a doctor comes in.

Caleb: What the problem doc?

Doctor: We have news on the other woman.

Caleb: Mandie.

Doctor: She has suffered serious head trauma, has serious a neck injury and has broken both her arms.

Caleb: Is she going to be ok?

Hanna's POV:

We are still discussing Mandie's condition.

Doctor: She's in a medical induced coma and the next 24 hours are critical.

Caleb: Thank you.

The doctor leaves and then Caleb and I sit in silence for a few moments.

Caleb: I hope she's ok.

Hanna: Only time will tell. Have the doctors said when you can go home?

Caleb: They want to keep me in over night just in case, but they said I could go home tomorrow.

Hanna: Ok. Do you want me to get you a change of clothes?

Caleb: Yes please.

Hanna: Ok. I'll be back soon.

I go home, collect some clothes and then return to the hospital. Caleb is playing with his thumbs when I enter his room.

Hanna: What's wrong?

Caleb: Mandie, she's um, she's dead.

Hanna: Oh my god!

Caleb: There's something you should know.

I sit down in the chair next to Caleb's bed.

Caleb: Before she died, Mandie managed to wake up and tell the doctors that she drove the car into my store on purpose.

Hanna: What? Did she say anything else?

Caleb shakes his head.

Hanna: I know she kissed you and everything, but I can't believe she's dead.

Caleb: I know, but I guess when she said this wasn't over, she really meant it.

Hanna: Wait; are you saying she tried to kill us?

Caleb: No, but it's possible.

Caleb's POV:

I was allowed home a few hours ago. Hanna has gone to get the kids from school.

Molly: DADDY!

I turn to see my wife and our 3 children standing at the door. The kids come and hug me and then Hanna gives me a kiss.

Hanna: How are you feeling?

Caleb: Alright. In a bit of pain, but alright.

Hanna: Do you want anything?

Caleb: No thanks.

Molly: I made you a picture daddy!

Molly pulls something from her backpack. She hands me a folded piece of paper.

Caleb: It's beautiful Mol.

I look at the picture of what's meant to be Molly, April, Jacob, Hanna and me.

Molly: Do you like it?

Caleb: Of course. Wait, who's this?

I notice a bird in the sky of the drawing and it's holding something.

Molly: It's our new baby brother or sister.

Caleb: You're so sweet baby.

I give my youngest child a kiss on the head and then the three of them go upstairs. Hanna sits with me and then we snuggle together.

Hanna: I've been thinking of a new name for a boy.

Caleb: You have?

Hanna: Yeah. I was thinking Dylan.

Caleb: Dylan Rivers, I like it.

Hanna: I'm glad you think so.

Caleb: So, what's for dinner?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hanna's POV:

It's been 3 months since the accident at the store. Caleb made an insurance claim and we are getting the store renovated. We are now at out scan for the baby.

Doctor: Baby's measurements are looking good. If you have any problems or questions, give me a call.

Hanna: Thank you.

Caleb and I drive home and then he gets the kids.

April: How was your appointment mom?

Hanna: It was good, thanks for asking.

April: I was talking to Jade at school today and we wanted to know if we could have a sleep over this weekend at her house? She said she'd ask her mom and I said I would ask you.

Hanna: As long as auntie Aria and uncle Ezra are ok with it, it's fine by me.

April: Thanks!

April takes the iPad upstairs to face time Jade.

Hanna: How was school Molly?

Molly: I missed you momma.

Hanna: I missed you to.

I sit with Molly for a few moments, and then she goes upstairs. Jacob goes upstairs aswell and then I sit with Caleb.

Caleb: What did you do whilst I was gone?

Hanna: I might have prepared a chili dinner.

Caleb: That explains the amazing smell.

Hanna: Well, you know where I get my cooking skills.

Caleb: Your mother.

Hanna: Actually, my dad.

Caleb: So it was your father doing the cooking and not your mom?

Caleb's POV:

We eat dinner and then go to bed. In the morning, Hanna and me are going to Rosewood High, as Jacob will be starting there next September. We wake up, take the kids to school and then go to the high school. We find Aria and Spencer. We know Ezra is teaching at Hollis and Toby is working on a case. We get taken round the school and then go to the brew.

Aria: So, do you think you will end up sending Jacob to Rosewood High?

Hanna: It's the only option we have. Unless we move away, it's the only high school that isn't longer than a 30-minute drive.

Spencer: That's what Toby said to me.

We get drinks and then Spencer and Aria leave. Soon after, Hanna and me leave.

Hanna: I have to go to Philly in the morning.

Caleb: Why?

Hanna: A work conference. A magazine company wants us to have our own magazine so I'm going there tomorrow. It's only for a few hours though.

Caleb: Ok. Are you staying over night?

Hanna: At the moment no, but if the traffic is bad, then I will stay in a motel or something.

Caleb: So you are just gonna drop everything and leave?

Hanna: Don't start Caleb!

Caleb: Don't start what? You have literately just told me that you are going to Philly tomorrow and you expect me to take time off of work to look after our children?

Hanna: Hold on. It's for less than 48 hours. You take the kids to school and is it any of your business?

Caleb: Of course it's my business. For all I know, you could be going to meet some guy and this baby might not even be mine.

Hanna: Don't say that again. We've been through this and you know the baby si yours!

Caleb: How do I though? How many times have you lied to me through our marriage.

Hanna: There.

Caleb: There, what?

Hanna: That last sentence you said, say it again.

Caleb: How many times have you lied to me through our marriage?

Hanna: The last word of that sentence, say it again.

Caleb: Marriage.

Hanna: Marriage. The day I said I do was the day I said my vows to the man I love. I meant those vows and when I said that I would never cheat on you, I meant it loud and clear Caleb. I love you and you love me. So I want you to snap out of this miserable mood and be the Caleb that I know. Not the Caleb that accuses me of cheating every five minutes.

Caleb: I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you to. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that.

Caleb and I eat dinner with our children and then I go upstairs. I lay on the bed and I'm on my phone. Aria is face timing me, so I answer.

Aria: Hanna, I'm not even kidding right now.

Hanna: Why's it so dark? Where's Ezra, where are the kids?

Aria: They went out for Ice cream. The power went off and I can't get it back on. I feel like someone is watching me.

Aria screams and then hides behind her island in her kitchen.

Hanna: What happened?

Aria: Did you just see that?

Hanna: See what?

Aria: Oh.. my.. god.

Hanna: What? Show me!

Aria flips the camera and there's nothing there.

Hanna: I don't see anything.

Aria: My dad, he was standing right there.

Caleb's POV:

Hanna left for Philly a few hours ago. I'm sitting with Toby at his house and we are watching a soccer game.

Caleb: Do you want another beer?

Toby: Yeah. They are in the bottom of the refrigerator.

Caleb: Ok.

I get the beers for the two of us. I sit down and after the game I pick my kids up from school. I take them home, they pack their bags and then I take them to Ashley's.

Ashley: Would you like to come in for a drink Caleb?

Caleb: Sure, why not?

I go inside and Ashley and I sit on the couch.

Ashley: When did Hanna leave?

Caleb: Early hours of the morning.

Ashley: Ok. How are things going with you two anyway?

Caleb: We are fine. We did have an argument though, but it was completely my fault. It's a long story and we've put it behind us.

Ashley: Ok. As long as it's not affecting the children, I don't really want to know about it. I'm not saying that I don't care, I do, I don't want to get involved.

Caleb: Totally understandable.

Ashley gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Ashley: Damn it!

Caleb: What's the matter?

Ashley: I was meant to be cooking pasta for the kids tonight but I have run out of the sauce.

Caleb: I could go and grab you some if you want?

Ashley: Really? Thank you!

Ashley tries to give me money, but I refuse.

Hanna's POV:

I'm driving on the highway at the speed of 45 mph. Some idiots in front of me are going slow and I can't change lanes to overtake them. I keep honking my horn, and the go a little faster. All of a sudden, They speed up and then break. My car crashes into the back of theirs. The impact is so, so hard that the windscreen is smashed to bits and I'm hurled out my seat. I'm thrown into the air like a rage doll and I land on the concrete a few moments after. There is glass everywhere. Everything goes dark and then I wake up. The first thing I see is my car that was once perfect, but it now completely useless and is smashed up. I feel ok I guess, so I get up. Some people are gathering round me and asking questions.

Person 1: Are you okay? Someone call and ambulance, this woman is pregnant.

I'm taken to a small bench that is on the side of the road. I can feel blood dripping from my head, but all I want is to speak to Caleb. I get back up and walk over to my destroyed car. I can see my phone. It's smashed, but the screen is still working. I try to grab it, but 3 people pull me back. Thank god they did or I would have been killed because seconds after, my car has an explosion. Everything goes dark again and I wake up in the hospital with Caleb by my side.

Hanna: I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me.

Caleb: You have nothing to be sorry for. The crash was not you're fault and don't ever think it is. A doctor comes in with her clipboard and has something to say.

Doctor: We did a scan for your baby, and it's there, but something that isn't is a heartbeat. I'm so sorry, but your baby has passed away.

I immediately burst into tears and scream. I try scrunching my eyes closed and try to pretend it's all a nightmare, but when I open my eyes again, I'm still in the same position as I was before. The doctor leaves and Caleb starts to cry. I continue to scream and cry hysterically. I wrap my arms around my bump and Caleb hugs me.

Hanna: I'm so sorry.

Caleb: It's not your fault.

I calm down about 15 minutes later and then the doctor comes back.

Hanna: I want to have a proper burial for him or her. Was it a boy or girl?

Doctor: By the looks of it, it was a little boy.

Hanna: Our little Dylan. I love you so much.

Doctor: He is very small, so it's your choice, you can have him surgically removed or give birth to him. If you choose to give birth to him, we will give you a pill that will induce labour. If you choose surgical, then you will have to go now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Caleb's POV:

It's been 3hours since we found out that Dylan passed away. Hanna discussed it with me and she wants to give birth to him naturally. She doesn't want any pain relief.

Doctor: On your next contraction; push.

It doesn't take long for Dylan to be born. He is cleaned up and Hanna holds him.

Hanna: I know he is so small, but he is so cute. I think the kids she come and meet him.

Caleb: I'll get Emily to bring them round.

Hanna: Ok.

Hanna carefully rocks our dead baby. Soon later, our three children are sitting with us.

Molly: Why is he so small?

Hanna: Because he was born to early. Mommy had a car accident and Dylan didn't make it. Don't worry though; he's up in heaven with the angels.

April: Can I hold him momma?

Hanna: Of course, be careful.

Hanna passes Dylan, then to April, then to molly and finally to me. I take the kid's home about an hour later as it starts to get late. Jacob takes Molly upstairs to get he ready for bed, but April sits with me because she wants to talk about Dylan. April snuggles into me on the couch and cries her eyes out.

Caleb: It's ok sweetie. Dylan is in a better place now.

April: It's not fare! Why did god have to take my little brother?

April cries even more, and I cry with her. I take her up to bed and the next morning, I get Allison to look after them. I go to the hospital and find Hanna sleeping with Ashley and Tom by her side.

Ashley: I'm so sorry Caleb.

Ashley gets up and hugs me. I don't know why, but I burst into tears and cry. I then sit down and take her hand.

Caleb: I'm sorry. I know I look stupid. A man crying! Who am I?

Hanna's POV:

Tom: You are Caleb Rivers. A man who just lost his child and it's ok to feel like this. No parent should have to go through this traumatizing situation. Cry, scream, and shout. Do whatever you want because it's ok.

I wake up and see my parents and husband talking.

Caleb: Hanna.

Hanna: I want to speak to the girls.

Caleb: Ok. I'll call them now.

Hanna: Actually, can you call Spencer and then the rest of the girls later on please?

Caleb: Sure.

My parents and Caleb sit outside whilst I talk to Spencer.

Hanna: When you thought your twins died, how did you deal with it?

Spencer: Well, as you know, I went shopping, jumped over the balcony, went off the rails and kept drinking. All sorts.

Hanna: No, I mean like, how did you deal with it inside. Did you talk to Toby about it or talk to someone?

Spencer: Sometimes and I think it would be good if you spoke to Caleb. I know it's been less than 48 hours since you gave birth to him, but you should start talking to him as soon as you can.

Hanna: Thanks Spence.

Spencer: I really want to stay, but Toby is calling me and he said it would be important. If you ever want to talk, I'm only a phone call away.

Hanna: Thanks Spencer. When you leave, can you tell Caleb and my parents to come back in?

Spencer: Of course. See you soon.

Hanna: See ya.

Spencer leaves and then my parents and husband sit back in their original seats.

Hanna: Mommy. Can I have my favorite pie you used to make for me?

Caleb's POV:

Hanna's parents came back the next day. I have Molly on my lap, April with Tom and Jacob with Ashley. Hanna is sleeping at the moment and we are trying not to think about the bad side of Dylan.

Tom: I'm going to go to the cafeteria, does anyone want anything.

No one asks for anything, but tom takes the three kids.

Ashley: I remember when Hanna was just a baby. She was so beautiful. She still is.

Caleb: Yeah. She helped make our 4 beautiful children.

Ashley: Hmmm.

Hanna wakes up and I hug her. Ashley takes the kids back to hers so Hanna and me can have some time to alone. We both cry again together, but then chat.

Hanna: How are the kids dealing with it?

Caleb: Molly doesn't really understand. Jacob and April have cried a lot about it. The other day when I took the kids home, Molly and Jacob went upstairs, but April sat with me and cried her eyes out. They were so excited to have another baby sibling.

Hanna: I was excited to. I'm never going to forget him.

Caleb: Neither am I.

Hanna: I really love you Caleb.

Caleb: I really love you to.

Hanna: Can I have a hug?

Caleb: You don't have to ask.

I hug Hanna and she starts to moan. I pull away from the hug.

Caleb: What wrong?

Hanna: My head hurts. I feel-

Hanna doesn't manage to finish her sentence as she has some sort of seizure. I push the red button, which alerts the doctors and nurses. They rush in and sedate her. She is taken for a scan and there is a big bleed on her brain. The doctors said it was an actual miracle she even survived the birth. Although Dylan was so small, he still caused a lot of pain.

Spencer's POV:

Caleb called me and the girls to go straight to the hospital to prepare for the worst.

Aria: This can't be happening.

Emily: You're right, this can't be happening, but it is.

Spencer: Everything is going to be alright Caleb.

Caleb: Everything is going to be alright? How can you even say that. I have just lost my son and I am potentially about to loose my wife aswell and you're saying everything's alright?

Spencer: I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say.

Caleb: No. I'm sorry. I can't loose Hanna. Not now. The kids are already going through enough and if they lost their mom as well as a sibling, I know they are only young, but I think it would tip them over the edge.

Allison: We're here for you Caleb.

It is a further 12 days before Hanna regains consciousness. She was in a coma and when she woke up, she was confused and was screaming at the top of her lungs for Caleb. Me, Aria, Emily and Allison are sitting with her whilst Caleb takes care of the kids.

Aria: How are you feeling?

Hanna: Oooooooh kkkkkkk.

Oh yeah. The surgery Hanna had has made her speech slur. It's only a short term effect and should where off within a few weeks.

Emily: Do you want a drink or something to drink? The doctor said you need to keep your strength up.

Hanna shakes her head.

Spencer: Do you want something to read? A book, a magazine or even a newspaper?

Hanna shakes her head again.

Hanna: Caaaaan you dooo my maaakeup please?

Allison: Of course. Lucky that I brought my make up bag with me.

The four of us do Hanna's makeup and a few hours later, Caleb comes back.

Aria's POV:

Aria: Ezra, I am going to the hospital to see Spencer. Could you take the kids to school? I'm only going to stay for 15 minutes.

Ezra: Sure. Does boss know?

Aria: Yes. I told him yesterday and he said it's fine.

Ezra: She's going to be ok you know.

Aria: I know. She's a fighter and our kids take after her.

Ezra: Damn! Look at the time. I gotta go, but I love you.

Ezra gives me a kiss on the lips and then I head out to the hospital. I arrive and Hanna is on her own.

Aria: Where are the others?

Hanna: Theeeeey havn't ariiiived yet.

Aria: Oh. Well I can only stay for 15 minutes today, as I'm late for work, but don't fret, my boss said it's fine.

Hanna: Can I havvve some waterrrr?

Aria: Sure.

I pour Hanna a glass of water and 5 minutes later, Emily and Allison walk in.

Aria: Hey. Where's spencer?

Emily: I'm not sure. I tried calling her phone, but there was no answer.

Aria: Ok. I gotta go soon, so you'll be alright with Hanna?

Allison: Yes. How ae you feeling Hanna?

Hanna: Oook.

Emily: It's been less than 72 hours since her surgery and her speech is improving.

Aria: She's doing so well. I'm going to try Spencer again.

I try calling Spencer and she still doesn't answer.

Aria: Spencer, it's me. Where are you? Can you answer your phone please? Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hanna's POV:

I recovered from my surgery 4 weeks and 6 days later. I'm still grieving over the death of Dylan, but people are telling me it's normal to be like this. What, it's normal to want to drive yourself into a brick wall going at the speed of 100? Doesn't sound normal to me.

Caleb: You awake?

I try to pretend I'm asleep, but Caleb isn't fooled.

Caleb: I know you are awake.

Hanna: I am.

Caleb: You still thinking about Dylan?

Hanna: Yeah. You?

Caleb: Yes and it's ok.

Hanna: It's been over 4 weeks; I should be over this by now.

Caleb: No you shouldn't and I'd be very surprised if you were. Loosing a child can take years to recover from and you shouldn't bottle it up.

Hanna: Did you get that from a-

Caleb: A book? Yes.

Hanna: Can we go to his grave tomorrow?

Caleb: Of course. You don't have to ask. You could wake up in the morning say, 'Caleb, we are going to see Dylan' and I would be ok with it.

Hanna: Thank you.

Caleb: For what?

Hanna: For being so supportive.

Caleb: I couldn't have done it without your mom and dad and the girls.

Hanna: I know. I love you Caleb and I know Dylan would have aswell.

Caleb: I love you to.

Hanna: Goodnight my sweet angle.

Caleb's POV:

We wake up the next morning and go to Dylan's grave.

Hanna: Caleb.

I look at Hanna who is trying to hold back the tears. I wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her the best I can. Then some teenage boys on their bikes come past in between the braves and spray paint on it. I shout and chase after them. I manage to catch up with them and they stop.

Caleb: Do you know whom that grave is for?

Boy 1: Does it look like I care?

Caleb: That grave is for my son. He died in a car crash, which not only took his life, but also nearly claimed my wife's aswell. So I want you to explain to me how you think it's acceptable to spray paint over someone's grave. What if that was your mom or dad's grave. A brother. A sister. How would you feel?

Hanna must have called the police because they soon arrive. Toby is one of the officers on duty and he arrests the boys. They ended up getting a sentence of 25 weeks of community service and 6 weeks in prison.

Hanna: Thank you. I can't believe they did that to his grave.

Caleb: It's ok and I should be thanking you. You were the one that called the police.

Hanna: But if it weren't for you then they would have got away.

Hanna and me are now sitting in the car that we are renting.

Caleb: Hanna, are you ok?

Hanna: No. I keep having flashbacks of the car crash. I can still hear the loud bang when the cars collided and the glass shattering everywhere. Sometimes if I'm walking and I bump into something, I can remember what it felt like after I landed on the floor.

Caleb: Try not to think about it. If you think something might trigger it, try your best to think of something else that will make you happy.

We drive home and Ashley brings the kids home.

Hanna: Are you ok Jacob?

Jacob: Just been thinking about Dylan.

Hanna: Me to. Come here.

Hanna's POV:

It's Saturday and I'm sitting with Aria, Spencer, Emily and Allison in the brew.

Hanna: I've been thinking, we should do another big trip together and do Disney World again.

Aria: I'm not sure, I mean there are 19 of us and we'd be over crowded.

Spencer: Aria's right. As much as we want to, it would be to much.

Emily: So how is everything with everyone?

Aria: Everything is fine with us. Jade has made it clear that she wants to be a singer, so she is going to voice lesson's every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday.

Allison: That's lovely.

The girls are chatting and I just sit there quietly.

Spencer: Are you ok Hanna?

I get pulled from my trance and then go back to the taunting reality.

Hanna: Yeah.

I give my friends a smile.

Hanna: I'm fine.

We chat for a bit longer and then I go back to Emily and Allison's.

Emily: We know how it feels to loose a baby son. Remember, we lost ours.

Hanna: I completely forgot about that. Thanks for all of you being here for me. I appreciate it.

Allison: Do you want anything to drink Hanna?

Hanna: Can I have a water please? My throat is really dry.

Allison: Sure.

Ali gets me a glass of water.

Lucy: Mom.

Emily/Allison: Yes.

Lucy: Emily mom.

Emily's POV:

Emily: What's wrong luce?

Lucy: Can I have some money please? Kailey and Shannon and Kelsey have invited me to go to the mall.

Emily: Sure, what are you going to buy?

Lucy: Just some clothes, I need a new phone charger and some makeup. Is that ok?

Emily: Yes. Here's thirty dollars.

Lucy: I kind of need fifty.

Emily: I haven't got anything else.

Allison: Here are twenty more. Do not waste it on stuff you don't need please.

Lucy: I won't. Thanks mom. Thanks mom.

Hanna leaves to go home.

Hanna: have you really got nothing better to do?

Caleb: Again? You say that to me every time you walk through that fucking door.

Hanna: That fucking door is the door to our home. A house is made of bricks an beams. A home is made of hopes and dreams.

Caleb: Shut up.

Hanna: No. I have had a day from hell. I feel torn away from my friends and I feel severely isolated. Do no, I won't shut up.

Caleb: Well if you feel severely isolated, maybe you should see a doctor or something because I can't seal with you kicking off every 5 minutes!

Hanna: You can't deal with me? You know what, I have had enough of you aswell. I can't do this anymore.

Caleb and I are now in a shouting match.

Hanna: I can't sit here and let you pretend everything is ok. I am still grieving over Dylan.

Caleb: Don't you think I am to?

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: I don't know anymore Caleb. You show no emotion, no compassion, no-

Caleb: No compassion? I love you, I love our kids. I love everything about our family. We may not be perfect, but we are fighters.

Hanna: Maybe you should show your love by sitting at the table when we eat dinner and joining the kids and me when I take them to the park. I have to tell them that you are sleeping because you don't feel well, but really you are probably taking drugs to lower you stress.

Caleb clearly has had enough because her get up and slaps me across the face. I am completely shocked as to why he has done this and when I turn to look at hime, I say 4 words.

Hanna: I want a divorce.

Caleb: Hanna I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-

Hanna: What? Fall in love with me. Just get out before I call the police. I'll send you the papers when I get them.

Caleb: Hanna, please.

Hanna: I've had enough Caleb. The second you lay a finger on me or our children would be the day I said I want a divorce. I was about to give you a second chance, but you blew it.

Caleb: You can still give me that second chance.

Hanna: No Caleb. No I can't.

Caleb: Hanna, I love you and I am going to prove to you how sorry I am.

Hanna: Nothing will eve make me change my mind. I want you to go, now please.

Caleb: I haven't got anywhere to go though.

Hanna: Fine. You stay here and I'll go to my moms. I'll be taking the kids with me.

Caleb: You can't do that.

Hanna: Yes I can Caleb. You could have stopped me, but you lost that chance when you hit me.

Caleb: Hanna.

Hanna: KIDS, Come on, pack a bag, we are going to grandma's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Caleb's POV:

I feel so guilty that I hit Hanna. I can't believe I even did it. It was a bit random and out of the blue, but it was the worst mistake of my life. I was trying my hardest to win her back, but she made it clear she would never love me in the same way. We haven't spoken much since it happened and I have had no contact with my kids. Hanna has gone to see her dad and Ashley invited me round to see the kids for 10 minutes.

Molly: DADDY!

As soon as I walk through the door, all three of my children run towards me. I hug them all.

Caleb: I'm so sorry. I love you so much.

Hanna: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

Caleb: Hanna, just hear me out.

Hanna: No. I forgot my purse that's why I came back. Thank god I did. I want you to leave.

Caleb: Hanna. How would you feel if I was doing this to you. Putting you through hell every single day. Not knowing if your kids are safe or in the hospital dying? Wanting to put your arms around them and tuck them in at night. How would you feel if I took the kids away from you? How would you feel Hanna?

Hanna: Just leave Caleb.

Caleb: No, not until you tell me how that would make you feel.

Hanna: it would make me feel like shit, ok? Are you happy now, now that you have an answer?

Caleb: No, I'm not happy. I can't bear another day being away from my family. The family that is my world, the family that is everything to me, the family that I love.

Hanna: Caleb.

Caleb: I am never going to stop fighting for you or the kids. I will always put you and the kids first, married or not, but just so you know, hitting you was the worst mistake of my life.

Hanna: Don't.

Caleb: I love you Hanna, can't you see that.

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: How can I ever trust you again? You hit me and you could be an open risk to the kids.

Caleb: I would never put the kids in danger or hurt them and you know that. Hitting you was a moment of madness and I promise you, hand on heart, that it will never happen again.

Hanna: Ok. You are going to have to work even harder to show you love me. I love you Caleb and the last 3 weeks have been complete torture. I haven't been sleeping or eating because I want everything to be ok.

Caleb: This will prove it to you.

Caleb grabs the papers on the kitchen counter. They are the divorce papers. He walks back and faces me and rips the paper to shreds. I throw my arms around him.

Hanna: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Caleb: I'm sorry Hanna. I will never hurt you again and I will always protect you, no matter what.

Hanna: I love you.

Caleb: I love you to.

Hanna: Let's go home.

Caleb: Let's go home.

Hanna: 3..2..1.

Caleb/Hanna: KIDS, WE'RE GOING HOME!

The kids come running down. We share a family hug and then drive home. We sit on the couch and watch a movie as a family together.

Hanna: It's late, you should go to bed.

Molly: Can you read me a story daddy?

Caleb: Sure, which one?

Caleb takes our five year old upstairs. April and Jacob are now in bed and Caleb and me are standing in the kitchen.

Hanna: Caleb.

Caleb's POV:

Caleb: Ssssh.

I put one hand on the back of Hanna's neck and the other on her lower back. I pull her towards me and kiss her.

Hanna: I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

Hanna says that when she breaks the kiss.

Caleb: Shut up and kiss me.

April: Ewwwww.

We break our second kiss and turn to look at our three children. They are standing in height order. Jacob moves round and covers Molly's eyes. Hanna and me are still tangled together and we laugh when Molly wriggles out from his grasp and comes in between us.

Molly: Momma, can we have pancakes?

Hanna: Tomorrow.

I pick Molly up and then our other two kids come and stand by us.

Jacob: Are we going to be ok mom?

Hanna: Yes. We are going to be just fine.

We have a family hug and then the kids go back upstairs.

Caleb: Come here.

I pull my beloved wife towards me again and kiss her. When we break I chase her and we end up in a tickle fight. I end up getting kicked in the nose, and I hear a crunch.

Caleb: Shit.

Hanna: Oh my gods, Caleb, are you ok?

Caleb: I'm fine. I think it's broken.

Hanna: We should get it checked out, it looks bad.

Caleb: Really?

Hanna: Yes, really.

Hanna's POV:

I get a well-known neighbor to watch the kids whilst I take Caleb to the hospital.

Caleb: I wish you would stop fussing.

Hanna: Caleb, you are my husband, it's my job to worry. What? Did I say something?

Caleb: No, it's just you called me your husband, and you haven't said that to me in the last 3 weeks.

Hanna: Do you know how many times I wanted to call you that?

Caleb: What was stopping you?

Hanna: I don't know. Nothing I guess.

We arrive at the hospital and Caleb is seen to right away. We soon find ourselves back at home.

Caleb: I'm going to go back up to bed, are you coming?

Hanna: Sure. I've missed being able to share a bed with you.

I lead Caleb upstairs and we fall onto the bed together. We get into our pj's and fall asleep, tangled in each other's limbs. When we wake up, we can hear the kids arguing over the television controller downstairs.

Hanna: Caleb.

Caleb: Hanna.

Hanna: I know we've already got married again, but I think we should do it one last time.

Caleb: Wait, what?

Hanna: Get our vows renewed one more time.

Caleb: I think, I think that's a great idea.

The door bell rings and Hanna pretty much jumps out of bed to answer it.

Hanna: You need to go. I haven't seen you in years. I have chosen Caleb. You need to go, NOW!

Jordan: I still love you Hanna.

Hanna: I never stopped loving Caleb. I think you should go, before Caleb comes.

Caleb's POV:

Caleb: Too late.

Hanna moves aside and I punch Jordan. I falls backwards.

Jordan: What the hell?

Caleb: Get off of my property, now, or I'm calling the police.

Jordan stands up and goes away. I hug Hanna and then we go back inside.

April: Why did you hit that man daddy?

Caleb: It doesn't matter. He isn't coming back.

The kids go upstairs to play, and then they come down when Hanna has finished making the pancakes.

April: These are delicious mom!

Hanna: You should be thanking your father, he did most of it. I just threw flour at him.

Molly: Are you and mommy happy again?

Caleb: Yes. We are very, very happy and we have something to tell you.

Molly: What?

Hanna: Me and daddy have got married. Then we got married again and we are going to get married one more time!

Jacob: That's amazing. Who's coming?

Hanna: We want it to be just us, of course you would be there, and it would be somewhere on a beach.

Caleb: You can wear a pretty dress if you want Mol.

Molly: Yes! Can it be white like mommy's?

Hanna: Of course.

April: When are you getting married again?

Caleb: This summer.

Hanna: Wait, what?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Hanna's POV:

The kids are at school, Caleb is at work and so am I.

Spencer: So, have you set a date for the wedding?

Hanna: Yes, and it isn't an actual wedding. It's a vowel reunion. The date isn't exact but we decided to have it this summer.

Spencer: Who's going?

Hanna: I hate to disappoint you Spence, but it only going to be, Caleb, the kids and me. Caleb and I have decided that this is the last time we want to get married.

Spencer: Where are you going to have it?

Hanna: I think we are going to go to Hawaii.

Spencer: It's going to be beautiful, make sure you get lots of pictures.

Hanna: We will; don't worry.

Me and Spencer do the usual (chat) until anther customer comes in. Two brides, probably identical twins, come in, demanding the same dress.

Sarah: I'm the oldest, so I should get the dress.

Jessica: By 30 seconds and anyway, I saw it first!

Hanna: Ladies, what's this all about?

Sarah: We saw a dress in your catalogue, well I did and I instantly fell in love with it.

The older twin shows me a picture. I nod my head and get out the dress. Unfortunately, there is only one of the dresses.

Jessica: What size is the dress?

Hanna: A ten.

Sarah: That's my size.

Jessica: Mine to.

Hanna: Ladies, I think whoever saw the dress first, should get it.

Spencer's POV:

Jessica: Woooooooooo!

The younger twin starts to do a victory dance. She calms down and the goes to try it on in the changing rooms. I can tell Hanna likes the dress very much, it's a size too big for her, but her mom is amazing at altercations. The dress is a simple white, flowy dress. No sparkle to it and great for a wedding on the beach. It has thin straps on the shoulders and is very elegant. The woman comes out and then Hanna says something.

Hanna: I'm so very sorry.

Jessica: Excuse me?

Hanna: I just remembered, someone else has already brought this dress.

Jessica: Who, tell them to return or exchange?

Hanna: I'm not allowed to share customer information. I'm afraid you'll have to take the dress off and choose something else.

Jessica: I refuse.

Hanna: If you don't, you'll be-

Hanna starts to sway from side to side and the collapses. I catch her before he head hits the floor. The woman takes the dress off and helps me help Hanna.

Spencer: Hanna, are you ok?

Hanna: I'm fine, I just thought of-

Spencer: Of what?

Hanna: The moment Mona came in and collapsed on the floor. When we found that she was bleeding out.

Spencer: It's ok.

I take Hanna home. No one is there, so I sit with her until Caleb gets home.

Hanna: Spencer, you don't have to sit with me.

Spencer: Yes I do.

Hanna: Honestly, I'm fine.

Spencer: Honestly, you're not.

Hanna's POV:

Spencer sits with me for a few more hours. Caleb gets the kids and brings them home.

Caleb: Thank you so much for waiting with her. Is she ok?

Spencer: She's fine. She just needs rest.

Caleb: OK. Thank you Spence.

Spencer leaves and then Caleb sits with me. As soon as I'm in his arms, I start to cry.

Caleb: Hanna, are you okay?

Hanna: I'm fine, I just had a flashback of Mona's death.

Caleb: Do you want me to get you anything?

Hanna: Can I have a hot chocolate with a pink wafer on the side?

Caleb: Of course.

Caleb get's up and goes into the kitchen.

Hanna: And can I have some chocolate sprinkled on top?

Caleb: Yes, but about the pink wafer, we are out of those. Do you want me to go down to the store and get some more?

Hanna: No thanks. I'll just have the sprinkled chocolate on top.

Caleb: One hot chocolate with sprinkled chocolate on top, coming up.

Hanna: Thank you.

Caleb brings my hot drink and I slowly sip it. I put it on top of a coaster on the table in front of use and I lean into Caleb. He wraps his arms around me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Caleb is walking through the door with the kids, and he's carrying 2 McDonald's bags and 1 tray of drinks. Jacob is following behind, drinking his drink and holding the other three bags.

Hanna: How long was I sleeping?

Caleb: About 2 hours.

Hanna: Oh. Did you get my usual order?

Caleb's POV:

Caleb: As always.

We sit down on the couch and watch a movie whilst we munch away at our fast food. When we finished eating, the kids go up to bed and Hanna throws all the rubbish in the trash can.

Caleb: Hanna, can I talk to you please?

Hanna: Sure.

Hanna sits with me on the couch again.

Hanna: What's wrong?

Caleb: Something's wrong and don't go trying to tell me that everything's fine, because I can see it in your eyes. I can see that something's not right and I want to help and fix what is wrong.

Hanna: Ok. You got me. I have been having a few flashbacks of how Mona and Mandie died. I keep feeling as if it's my fault. I mean, I could have prevented Mona's death if I hadn't of froze and just stood there. I could have prevented Mandie's death by-

Caleb: No. Mona died from a stab wound that was inflicted by her 'friends'. Mandie's death was not your fault, nor Mona's.

Hanna: You're just saying that.

Caleb: No I'm not and why would I? You are not to blame for any of this, so stop beating yourself up about it.

Hanna: Ok.

I give my beloved wife a hug and then a kiss on her forehead. We go up to bed and lay in silence.

Caleb: What you thinking about?

Hanna: Everything, life, loosing Dylan, almost loosing you, just everything. What are you thinking about?

Caleb: My family, and how it is complete to the last puzzle piece.

Hanna: What do you mean?

Caleb: Hanna, I love you unconditionally and the same goes for the kids.

Hanna's POV:

The next day, we woke up and started our daily routine. After school, Jacob went to a friends house for a sleep over, Jade came over for a sleepover so she could see April and Molly insisted on going to Spencer's for a sleep over with Tommy and Lily.

Hanna: April, Molly, dinner is ready.

The two girls come down and sit at the table.

Jade: Is everything ok aunty Hanna?

Hanna: Everything's fine sweetie, why are you asking?

Jade: Because when we were driving back from school, I saw you crying.

Hanna: Oh sweetie, I just suffer from hay fever.

I think everyone saw straight through my lie.

The girls finish their dinner and go back to April's room. Caleb has gone out for a drink with Toby, but I'm sitting on the couch and can hear the girls giggling about something. They eventually come down and sit with me. We start to watch 'Identity Thief' and we are all in stitches. Caleb comes home and then the girls go to bed. Caleb sits with me on the couch and we end up falling asleep there. We are in such a deep sleep that we end up staying there for the whole night.

Caleb: What time is it.

I stretch my arms out and Caleb rubs his eyes.

Hanna: It's 9:30.

I go upstairs to check on the girls and they are still sleeping. I decide not to wake them, as I know how much girls need their beauty sleep.

April: Mom.

April sort of wakes as I walk out of the room. I turn around and it's just her talking in her sleep. I'm glad that she can sense when I'm around. I go downstairs and find Caleb asleep, again, on the couch.

Hanna: Caleb, wake up.

Caleb: Mmmm.

Hanna: Caleb Rivers, get your sleeping, but amazingly cute ass of the couch now.

Caleb: Can a man not get five minutes peace round here?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Caleb's POV:

Hanna and me flew out to Hawaii with the kids for our small beach wedding. Hanna and I have decided and want to confirm that this will be the last time we ever get married. Most women want their dads to walk them down the aisle at their wedding, but Hanna has already had that, twice. She has got Molly walking first, then April and she is walking down the aisle with Jacob holding her arm. The kids are now lined up in front of us as me and Hanna stand face to face.

Priest: We are gathered here today on this beautiful and exotic beach to witness the happiness and love of Hanna and Caleb. They have decided to renew their vows for a second time and have both vowed that it will be the last. Hanna, please repeat after me. I Hanna Rivers, take you Caleb Rivers.

Hanna: I Hanna Rivers, take you, Caleb Rivers.

Priest: To be my lawful wedded husband, again.

Hanna: You be my lawful wedded husband, again.

Hanna finishes saying her vows and then I say mine. After the actual ceremony, we go to a little restaurant that was reserved for just us which is based beside a beautiful lake.

Caleb: To new beginnings.

I raise my glass and the rest of my amazing family copy.

Molly: Momma, I need to go to the bathroom.

Waitress: Do you want me to take her?

Hanna: Are you sure?

Waitress: Of course.

Hanna: Thank you.

Molly comes back to the table and then we eat. After, we have a cake that the staff made for us. It's a chocolate cake with melted chocolate in the middle.

April: This is delicious.

Caleb: We can see that Molly has enjoyed it because it's all over her mouth.

Molly: What?

Hanna wipes Molly's mouth. Soon we take a stroll on the beach.

Hanna's POV:

We get some profession al pictures taken and then go back to where we are staying. My dad comes and gets the kids the next day so me and Caleb can have a bit of alone time.

Caleb: I love you.

Hanna: I love you to.

We are lying on the bed when my phone pings. Emily is calling me, but I ignore it, because right now, I want to spend quality time with my husband.

Caleb: I can't believe how beautiful the day was. How beautiful the kids were. How beautiful you were.

Hanna: I must say that you were very handsome.

Caleb and me decide that it is only right to make out to our favorite song. We go back to Rosewood 5 days after that. When we get back to the house, we are greeted by Emily.

Emily: Hanna! Did you loose your phone or something because I have been trying to contact you all weekend!

Hanna: Did something happen to the kids?

Emily: No. Everyone else knows, but it's Ali.

Hanna: What's wrong?

Emily: She collapsed the day after your wedding and it turns out that she has terminal breast cancer.

Those last three words make my whole world come crashing down. I can't loose one of my best friends. Not now, not ever.

Hanna: Em, I'm so sorry. Did they catch it early?

Emily: Not really. Can we talk in side. I'd rather not speak in public, not yet at least.

Hanna: Of course.

We go inside and Caleb takes the cases upstairs. Emily and I sit on the couch and she continues telling me about Ali.

Emily: Where was I?

Hanna: I asked did the doctors find it early?

Emily's POV:

Emily: No, they didn't find it early. It turns out she's had the cancer for 3 months already. She's going to start Chemo Therapy in 2 weeks and then radiation and more chemo.

Hanna: Where is she now?

Emily: At the hospital. They want to keep her in for observation.

Hanna: Have the others been to visit?

Emily: Yeah.

Hanna: Well, I'll come and visit her tomorrow.

Emily: Ok. I'm going to have to go. I've left Lucy and James at home and they are getting worried.

Hanna: Aww. That's kids for you.

Emily: Thank you for listening.

Hanna: It's not a problem. You were there to listen to me when we lost Dylan.

Emily: Thanks for being an amazing friend.

Hanna: No need to thank me. It's going to be ok you know.

Emily: You think so?

Hanna: I know so.

I hug one of my best friends and then go home to my kids. I get home and Lucy is in her room. James is sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Emily: Lucy, can I come in?

Lucy: Mom, is Allison mom gonna die?

I sit on the edge of Lucy's bed.

Emily: Luce. Do you know what terminal means?

Lucy: No.

Emily: Well. If I said that Allison mom has terminal cancer, what do you think that means?

Hanna's POV:

The next day, I go to see Allison in the hospital. When I get to her room, she's asleep. She looks so pale, yet she still has those streaks of utter beauty. I sit down in the chair and take hold of her hand.

Hanna: Dear oh dear Ali. It's going to be ok, you know. You have all of your family to support you. We love you.

I shed a few tears and continue to sit with Ali until I hear someone come in the room. I look at who it is and it's only Emily.

Emily: Oh, I didn't realize you were here.

Hanna: I was just going.

Emily: You can't stay?

Hanna: I would love to, but I need to pick the kids up from my dads.

Emily: Ok. Say hi for me.

Hanna: I will.

I give my friend a hug and then go to pick up my kids. I get to my dads and they are all playing in the front garden. When they see me standing by my car, they all come running towards me. I hug them tightly and give them each a kiss. I go inside to find my dad in the back garden. The kids continue to play out the front and I go through to the back.

Hanna: Hey dad. What you up to?

Tom: Just painting the shed, then I might pain the fence. How was Miami?

Hanna: Hawaii. We went to Hawaii.

Tom: Right. So how was it?

Hanna: Amazing. The kids looked beautiful. Jacob and Caleb were so handsome.

Tom: Your kids take after you, you know.

Hanna: I think they all look more like Caleb to be honest.

Tom: Can you pass me the cloth over by the door please?

I get the clothe for my dad and he wipes some pain off of the window of the shed.

Hanna: How have the kids been?

Caleb's POV:

Hanna texts me where she is and I drive to Tom's. When I get there, the kids hug me.

Caleb: Where is your grandfather and your mom?

April: In the back yard.

Caleb: Ok.

I go through to the back and fins Hanna and Tom sitting on the garden bench having a cup of a tea.

Caleb: Hey.

Tom: Caleb, I was wondering when you'd be joining us.

Tom stands up and I shake his hand. I take Tom's place on the bench whilst he continues to paint.

Caleb: You ok after going to see Allison?

Hanna: I'm fine. I just can't believe that this is the way she is going to die.

Caleb: Not necessarily.

Hanna: I don't follow.

Caleb: She could die of something else.

Hanna: You're right.

We stay at Tom's for a further half hour and then we go to the park near our house.

Molly: Momma!

Hanna runs over to our youngest child who fell off the slide steps. I go over and see what's wrong.

Molly: Momma, I hurt my knee and my elbow.

Hanna: It's just a graze sweetie. I think I have a few Band-Aids in my bag. Caleb, could you get them for me?

I go and get the frozen Band-Aids and then I put them where the grazes are.

Hanna: So, did you miss us kids?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hanna's POV:

The kids are at home, Caleb is at work, and I am in the bridal boutique with Spencer. We are all still in shock about Allison's cancer. Sad thing is that it's terminal, so it will most likely be the thing that kills her. Snap out of it. Don't think like that. Ali is going to get the help she needs.

Spencer: Earth to Hanna!

Hanna: Sorry. What were you saying?

Spencer: I was asking you what you have in mind for Ali's surprise birthday party?

Hanna: Um. I got it. How about we take her to Disney world.

Spencer: It needs to be a surprise.

Hanna: We could all come up with different excuses.

Spencer: It could work. I talk to Emily and the others.

Hanna: Ok. Do you need help with that?

Spencer: Nope. I got it. Could you go down to the hardware store and get some duct tape please. I need to ship this stuff of and can't find anything to make the cardboard flaps stay down.

Hanna: Sure. What colour. Any. Preferably black or brown.

Spencer: Sure. Don't worry about giving me money; I need to get some out of the atm anyway.

Hanna: Ok.

I leave for the hardware store and by the time I get there, Caleb is calling me.

Hanna: Hey baby.

Caleb: Hey.

Hanna: What's up?

Caleb: I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?

Hanna: What about the kids?

Caleb: I already sorted that.

Aria's POV:

Having to deal with the fact that one of my best friends is dying from terminal cancer is so damn painful. I haven't told the kids yet, and to be honest, I don't think I'm ready. Right now, I am in a class teaching.

Aria: So. The task you need to complete is a poem. You need to write a poem about something that you hate. It could be from a person to a disease.

Student: Are we allowed to write about cancer Mrs Fitz?

I take a deep breath and feel myself crying.

Aria: Yes. You can write about cancer.

I feel myself about to be tipped over the edge, so I excuse myself from the class and go back to my office. I am surprised to see Ezra sitting in his desk doing some marking. As soon as I enter the room, he looks up and drops the book. He wraps his arms around me and then I just collapse into a heated mess.

Ezra: Hey. What's wrong?

Aria: It's nothing.

Ezra: Aria, you wouldn't be like this if nothing was wrong. Talk to me.

Aria: I keep thinking about Ali and I always let it get to me.

Ezra: Look at me. Aria. Look at me.

I look up to my sexy husband and stare into his baby blue eyes.

Aria: What?

Ezra: I know that with Ali having cancer, it is eating you up inside. You need to wipe away those tears, stick you head up high and be strong.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra: Now go back to that classroom. I'm sure your class will be wondering where you got to. You don't want them having any suspicions.

Ezra gives me a smirk and I playfully slap his arm.

Aria: I love you.

Ezra: I love you to. Now go.

I give Ezra a hug and kiss and then walk back to the classroom.

Emily's POV:

Right now, I'm in the dance studio, trying to compose a new dance for a competition

Emily: Ok. Listen up. This week's group dance is going to be of a different genre.

Rachel: What is the genre going to be?

Emily: It's going to be a contemporary and lyrical piece Rachel. I will still be giving out solos'.

Elle-Rose: Who's getting a solo?

Emily: Funny you should say that. I have three solos' to give. They are going to Kayla, Elle-Rose and Roxy. Kayla, your solo is called Walking The Streets Of London and it's a acro dance. Elle-Rose, your solo is called emotionless and it's a lyrical piece. Roxy, your solo is called Balance Beam and it's a tap piece. I chose you especially as I know you are of high level in tap. Ok. Spread apart and stretch.

My class do their stretching and then sit on the floor.

Emily: Ok. I'm going to start on the group dance.

We get the group dance sorted and then I start on the solos. At the end of the day, I go straight to the hospital to see Ali and everyday, she looks worse and worse. I hate seeing her so depressed and ill.

Emily: Ali?

Allison: Emily. I missed you today! How was the studio?

Emily: It was great. I couldn't come on my lunch break as I was too busy with the group dance, and I got Aria to get Lucy and James from school. How have you been today?

Allison: I have been ok. I'm still getting those headaches. I told the doctors and they gave me some medication.

Emily: Ok. Do you want anything? Do you want me to fix your hair?

Allison: No. Could you get me an OK magazine from the store downstairs please? There's money on the side.

Emily: I'll pay.

Allison: Are you sure?

Emily: Yes.

Spencer's POV:

Me and Toby walk through the front door with the kids after going to a restaurant. I sit on the couch and slowly start to fall asleep, before Toby wakes me up by leaving a trail of kisses on my neck and collar bone.

Spencer: Toby. No. One, the kids are upstairs and two, I'm not in the mood.

Toby gets off of me without saying a word. He then goes upstairs without saying a word to me. God, this is hard on not just Ali, but me and the girls. We just gotta stick together and battle through it. I stay on the couch and it get's to about 2:30 am, when Toby come down and takes me up to bed.

Spencer: Get off.

Toby: Spencer. I couldn't just leave you down there all night!

Spencer: YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!

I roll out of Toby's arms and land on the floor with a thud. I push past him and run back downstairs like a little kid on Christmas morning. Toby comes after me and puts me over his shoulder. Try to squirm out, but he keeps his grip tight. He carries me into bed and I can't be bothered to fight with him. Before I close my eyes to go to sleep, I say something to Toby.

Spencer: Stop treating me like a five year old!

I fall asleep in complete silence. When I wake up, Toby is still in bed. I look at the clock and realize I'm seriously late for work.

Spencer: TOBY! WAKE UP!

I shout in Toby's ear and then run to the bathroom to have a quick shower. By the time I get out, toby is already in his uniform.

Spencer: I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you last night.

Toby: Don't sweat it. It's fine.

Spencer: I love you. See you later.

I give Toby a quick kiss before he leaves the house for work. I then get the kids together and take them to school.

Spencer: Hanna. I'm so sorry. Me and toby slept in and I'm on my way from dropping the kids. I am about 10 minutes away.

Hanna: I told you to be in early Spencer!

Spencer: Haven't you got Helen or the other person working today?

Allison's POV:

I'm laying in hospital, with my mind on nothing. I've been stuck in this place for a few weeks now and I hate it. I want to be home with my wife and kids! I'm reading a magazine, before a nurse comes in.

Nurse: Allison? Me and Doctor Nelson have to speak to you. Is that ok?

I nod and then the doctor comes in.

Doctor: Allison. Your cancer, as you know, wasn't caught early enough for it to be treated as curable. However, the treatment we have been giving you, has been working. It has shrunk the tumor, which is now allowing us to operate. Once we have done that, we will run some tests, do more radiation and chemo and then some x-rays. The operation will maximize you're time left.

Allison: Ok. When can I go home?

Doctor: We should be able to discharge tomorrow afternoon. If that is the case, you will have to come back every other day for your treatment and when you are at home and not coming to the hospital, you will have to take some strong prescribed antibiotics. These will act as a substitute for the chemo.

Allison: Ok. Could you hand me my phone please? I would like to call my wife.

The nurse hands me my phone and I call Emily.

Emily: Ali? Is everything ok?

Allison: Every things better than ok.

Emily: What's going on?

Allison: The doctor just spoke to me and he said that I might be able to be discharged tomorrow afternoon. If that happens, then I will have to come back every other day and for the days where I'm not coming to the hospital, I have to take these strong antibiotics that will act as a substitute for the chemo.

Emily: Ali, that's great.

Allison: What time do you finish work?

Emily: I have my lunch break in an hour, so ill come for a bit then.

Allison: Ok. Look, I'll let you get back to work. I love you and say hi to your students for me.

Emily: I will. I love you.


	14. Please Read

Hi guys! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been tied up with so many things at home and at school and I just couldn't find the time. I promise that I will update soon and when I do, it will be at least 3 chapters. Thanks for all the support through the series so far, thank you.

xxmollypowellxx


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ezra's POV:

I'm in the office with Aria, when for some reason, Hanna bursts in. Me and Aria stare and we are both very confused.

Aria: Hanna, what are you doing here?

Hanna: You weren't picking up your phone so I had no choice.

Aria: What's going on? Why are you here?

Hanna: It's Ali, she's taken a turn for the worst.

I turn back to Aria and she has a blank expression on her face.

Aria: Ezra.

Ezra: Go. I have a free period, so I can take your lesson.

Aria: Thanks. I love you.

Ezra: I love you to.

Aria get up and just before she leaves, I say something to her.

Ezra: It's going to be ok, you know that right?

Aria: Don't make promises you can't keep.

Aria leaves and I'm sorting out some papers. God I hope Ali is ok. Soon, it's time for last lesson. I enter the classroom and there are only two people. A boy and a girl.

Ezra: Ahem.

The boy and girl carry on their make out session, so speak up.

Ezra: Excuse me, is your next class in here?

They finally break apart.

Boy: Yeah. We have English with that bitch, Mrs. Fitz.

My blood boils.

Ezra: Do you realize that I am Mr Fitz and that is my wife you are talking about? If you talk about my wife or any other member of staff for that matter, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand? NOW SIT IN YOUR SEATS.

Caleb's POV:

After Hanna rushed into Hollis to get Aria, I speed off to the hospital with them in the back. The journey is silent, and very intense. I can hear the two sniffling. I arrive at the hospital and they jump out the car without saying anything. I follow them inside. We arrive at Ali's room, and Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna are standing around her bed.

Emily: Please don't leave now. I need you. We need you.

I stand outside with Toby.

Toby: Do you think she'll go?

Caleb: Nah, Ali's a fighter. She wouldn't dare leave the girls.

Toby: It's been hard on them all so far, but this has tipped them over the edge. If she goes, that's it.

We stand in silence and then a doctor goes into the room. We follow, anticipating the news as much as anyone else.

Doctor: I have an update on Allison's condition.

Emily/Aria/Hanna/Spencer: Well?

Doctor: Allison has a tumor in her left breast, as you all know. That tumor has begun to expand. The only way we can stop it from getting too big is if we operate A.S.A.P.

Emily: Do it! I need my wife in my world.

Doctor: Since your down as her next of kin, we can go ahead, but there are some risks.

Emily: What?

Doctor: It could, I mean, she is going to have to have extra chemo therapy which will be 5 times stronger than the regular dose. Other risks are that it may giver her less time to live, but that all depends on how much we are able to remove.

Emily: Is the op life threatening?

Doctor: As far as we are concerned, no.

Emily: Ok. When will she go for surgery?

Doctor: We will prep her now and she should be out within 6 hours.

The doctor leaves and the girls start to chat amongst themselves.

Hanna's POV:

Me, the girls and Caleb went home. We thought there wasn't much point in staying at the hospital if Ali is going to be in surgery for quite a few hours.

Caleb: You ok?

Hanna: Yeah. I just wanna spend some time with the kids.

Caleb: Your mom has them, but we can pick them up if you want?

Hanna: Actually no. My mom only got them today and I don't want to seem as if I am taking them away from her because I am an overprotective mom.

Caleb: Come here.

We sit on the couch and I nuzzle into Caleb's neck.

Hanna: Caleb, what if she dies?

Caleb: I said this to Toby earlier, she is a fighter and she wouldn't dare leave you or her kids!

Hanna: You're right.

Caleb: Hey. Something else is on your mind, what is it?

Hanna: I don't know how to put it.

Caleb: I don't care how it sounds, just tell me.

Hanna: Well, I want to get my tubes tied.

Caleb: What?

Hanna: I am nearly 40 years old. I don't want to go through anymore trauma like we did with Dylan. I don't want to go through that anymore.

Caleb: If you want to get your tubes tied, then you do that! It's your body, who's stopping you?

Hanna: But what if we want another child in the future?

Caleb: We can always adopt. Ali and Emily did.

Hanna: I know, but it would be our baby. I mean, it wouldn't be half me and half you.

Caleb: It may not share the same DNA and genes as us, but it will be OUR child by heart.

Emily's POV:

After arriving home, I packed some stuff for the kids. I took them to my moms. I went back to the hospital and began to play the waiting the game. At the moment, I am sitting in a chair. I'm flicking through one of Ali's favorite magazines. There's something about my dance studio. Wait, my dance studio.

Emily: Oh my god.

I grab my pone and dial the number.

Studio: Hello, this is Emily's Dance Studio, this is Talia speaking.

Emily: Talia, it's me.

Studio: Emily!

Emily: Did you see the article in OK magazine?

Studio: No, I havent' bought my copy yet.

Emily: When's your next break?

Studio: In about 20 minutes.

Emily: Ok, go and buy it. I want you to photo copy page 32 and print out a couple of copies in COLOUR!

Studio: Ok.

Emily: Ok, I'll see you later Talia.

Studio: Bye.

Emily: Bye.

I end the call and smile to myself. I decide to go to the cafeteria to get a drink and something to eat. On the way back to the room, I walk past a children's play room. There's one girl in there, playing on her own.

Emily: He, are you ok?

Girl: Yeah.

Emily: You look upset, what's your name?

Girl: Demi.

Emily: That's a pretty name.

Hanna's POV:

It's been 4 hours since we left the hospital and still nothing. I've tried texting Emily, but she isn't answering and the hospital won't tell me anything because I'm not immediate family. It's 3:30 am and I'm wide-awake.

Caleb: Can you still not sleep?

Hanna: No.

Caleb: Talk to me Hanna. I know your stressed with Ali and you told me you want your tubes tied, but what else is it?

Hanna: Everything. I'm lonely Caleb. I feel so damn Lonely and you just aren't there to talk to. You're either with your guy friends or at work.

Caleb: Hanna. If I'm supposed to be going out with my friends, but you want to talk to me, I will cancel. You are more important. Family comes first.

Hanna: You promise?

Caleb: I promise.

Hanna: Can we watch the fault in our stars?

Caleb: We watched it like 2 days ago!

Hanna: And? I need to watch something emotional.

Caleb: Are you sure, I mean with the cancer story line and everything?

Hanna: I'm sure. I can handle it.

Caleb: Ok. Move and I'll put it in.

Caleb puts the disc in and then gets back into bed. It starts and then goes into actual scene.

Movie: Late in the winter of my 17th year, my mother decided I was depressed, presumably because I rarely left the house, spent quite a lot of time in bed, read the same book over and over, ate infrequently and devoted quite a bit of my abundant free time thinking about death.

I fall asleep around the part when it get's to Hazel calling an ambulance for Gus who had a malfunctioning G Tube. I wake up when I hear the bedroom door click. I open my eyes and see Caleb creeping out.

Hanna: Caleb, where are you going?

Caleb: Downstairs to get a drink, do you want one?


End file.
